Raised from the Ashes
by spiderqween1
Summary: This is a story I've been working on for some time now and finally decided to post it. I don't really have summery for it and the title might be changed later. So please review and tell me what you think. This is an AU, Byakuya and Rukia are Royalty and Sakura is more or less treated as a peasant that changes though. You'll have to read it to find out more. Rating may change.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners. I only own the plot and my OCs Natsu, Korin, and Chiyo. This is an AU story. **_**Author's notes: I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review I would love your feedback on how well I did or what I need to improve upon. On another note flames will be used to make a bonfire and roast marshmellows and weenies. Thank you. :D**_

**Byakuya: age 25**

**Rukia: age 22**

**Sakura: age 21**

**Korin: age 24**

**Chiyo: age 23**

**Natsu: age 16**

* * *

She ran through the forest the low hanging branches snagged and tore at her dress skirts and sleeves as though they were starving children clawing at a loaf of bread. Her chest heaved as her breasts strained against the confinements of their corset and the bodice of her dull red and ivory colored dress. Sakura ran until the Haruno manor was nothing but a speck amongest the dense forest of her home. Quickly finding a natrual path in the undergrowth she followed it until she came to a glade where a horse, the color snow clouds, pranced about.

* * *

At the Haruno manor it was chaos to everything prepared for the king and his sister, floors had to be scrubbed, rooms had to be prepared, and a multitude of other things that needed to be done. Lord and Lady Haruno were shouting orders to the sevants, while their three other daughters talked amongst themselves in the study after changing into more suitable gowns for which to greet the visiting royals in.

Their eldest daughter named Korin was dressed in a blue satin gown that was parted down the front showing the silver kirtle made of silk that was trimmed with white lace; her copper colored hair in a elegant twist at the back of her head with pearl strands folded amongst the coiled design. Their second eldest Chiyo was draped in a gown of green silk with pearls sewn on her bodice and sleeves in a designs of circles and squares, her dark blonde hair was pulled into a simple half-bun allowing the rest of her hair to fall to the middle of her back. The youngest of their daughters Natsu was covered in a warm yellow dress which was trimmed in gold silk with designs of flowers in the fabric; her curly blonde hair was confined into a tan snood with gold netting.

"Did you hear? The king is looking for a bride. I heard Lord Senji talking to Lord and Lady Uchiha about it." Chiyo exclaimed. "Best not to get your hopes up. It was most likely just gossip, you should know how gossip is Chiyo." Korin replied as she went back to fixing her hair in the mirror. "You're too quite Natsu. What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?" Korin asked with a raised brow. "I'm just thinking of Sakura. I mean she is Mother and Father's daughter as well isn't she? I don't see why she has to be chased away or confined to her rooms when company arrives." Natsu explained. "It's best not to think on it. Father and Mother have a image to keep and a daughter with pink hair and green eyes would be sure to raise quite a few questions don't you agree?" Natsu nodded lightly before turning to look out the window again.

It was when the sound of hooves on the ground outside and trumpets sound did the three turn and rush to their parents waiting at the large oak and brass double doors. As the massive doors opened the family bowed and curtsied as the the visiting royals walked through the doorway.

"Welcome to the Haruno house, Your Majesties." Byakuya nodded his head at the welcome while Rukia gave a small smile.

It was just after the afternoon meal that Rukia voiced her desires to go horseback riding, it was with reluctence that Byakuya allowed her and under the condition that she take at least three guards with her.

It was only an hour later that Rukia sat astride a bay colored mare, with three guards following her on their own mounts did she rode off into the forest taking nearly the exact route that Sakura had taken no more than five hours ago. For Rukia it was quite easy for her lose the guardsand after being sure that she lost them she unmounted and took hold of her horses reigns leading them along a natrual path in the forest right to the glade where she knew Sakura would be.

When Rukia arrived at the glade she saw Sakura standing next to a beautiful gray colored mare. "Sakura!" Rukia exclaimed as rushed to hug her, Sakura taken aback by the sudden hug stiffened before relaxing and returning the embrace, Rukia looked up to the horse Sakura was standing by as it gave a snort and shook it's head slightly.

"Sakura, she's goregous where did you find her?" Rukia asked as she reached up to lightly pet the animal. "I found her a couple months ago. She looked as though she was left by the herd, it took me awhile before I could even get close to her. I'm thinking of keeping her, I just need to sneak items out here so my sisters don't find out about her." Rukia smiled and nodded at the idea of Sakura keeping the animal.

"Have you broken her yet?" Sakura shook her head. "No I haven't. I haven't a saddle nor reigns that I can put on her. I'm tempted to just try and break her bare-back." "Well knowing you, you could do it." Sakura and Rukia giggled, while unknowingly being watched from the entrance of the glade.

When Byakuya had followed Rukia he had no idea that she would be meeting with a woman whose hair was the color of spring cherry blossoms and eyes the color emeralds; dressed in a white smock with fitted sleeves that ended at her wrists and a dull red kirtle trimmed with ivory colored fabric over the smock. The only thing of value seemed to be the choker wraped around her throat, made of two strings of pearls; in the middle of the strands was a silver pendent that had four arches, two on one side and two on the other, allowing four small bits of pale colord skin to be seen through the arches themselves, they connected the pearls strands to the pendent, set in the silver was a dark colored stone, a ruby, Byakuya's mind supplied, and attached to the bottom two arches of the pendent were two silver chains that merged into one with a enlongated gem dangling, just above her breasts. He was not close enough to see the color of the stone that laid tantalisingly near her full, corset and cotton resticted breasts.

"Rukia." Both women froze by the voice that rang within the clearing. Both women turned and saw the king standing at the entrance of the glade, Sakura and Rukia both custied low as Byakuya walked deeper into the clearing. Byakuya looked at them both before allowing them to rise, Byakuya looked to Sakura noticing that there were small daimonds encrusted in the arches of the pendent and the deep red color of the ruby that laid within the middle of her throat surrounded by white pearls and diamond encrusted silver, he also noticed the long gem that drew eyes to the tops of her breast was also a ruby only just slightly lighter than the one resting in the middle of her throat. "You understand that this is Haruno land that you are intruding upon, do you not?"

Sakura kept her eyes low. "Prehaps, Your Majesty does not know the full extent of this matter." It was when Byakuya's eyes narrowed that Rukia jumped to Sakura's defence. "Dear brother, this is Haruno Sakura. The third child born to Lord and Lady Haruno."

"The Haruno's told me that the child had died in her sixth year." Sakura gave a un-ladylike snort.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn My King, but you were but ten? When you were told of my death. We had not yet met even though you had met my elder sisters. My parents are vastly worried for their courtly appearence. It is not surpising that they told you I had died instead of bringing me to court, to save them the trouble of explaining my pink hair and green eyes, I'm sure. It is also why when they are expecting company or the Princess and yourself that I'm either confined to my rooms or I'm all but chased away."

Byakuya looked to Rukia whose eyes where down cast and then to Sakura who had began to stroke the gray mare's neck and snout with a gentle touch that seemed to calm the animal. "Then we shall _all_ return to Haruno manor. And I shall ask them about the lies they have told me." Sakura froze at the words as Rukia looked to her brother shaking her head, Byakuya could not understand the reactions that his words had gained. "You must forgive me Your Majesty if I decline that notion." Sakura then muttered under her breath, but Byakuya still heard her words. "As I would perfer to not gain any new bruises." Byakuya looked sharply to Rukia knowing that she as well heard the words. Rukia merely looked back and shook her head.

"I will not allow them to lay one finger upon you." Sakura gave a bitter smile. "But when you leave, that is when their anger will be most shown. Not even you could protect me then, so what is the point? It's best if you pretend you have never seen me." Sakura then curtsied before boldly walking away for the King and Princess and leaving the glade. Both of them turned when the mare snorted and pawing at the ground. "Brother do any of the guards have rope?" Bakuya looked at her with a raised brow. "Sakura wanted to keep this horse but she hadn't the reigns nor saddle, and knowing her sisters, if they saw that Sakura had a horse they would do every thing they could to torment her on where she got the animal." Byakuya nodded his head, before asking.

"Rukia, what did she mean when she said she 'would perfer not to gain any new bruises'?" Rukia sighed.

"I know she would not want me to tell, but Sakura wouldn't give her life even to her enemies if she had any. Sakura really is a wonderful person, yes she has a temper, but she does help those who need it, Sakura has no enemies because of all she does for people. Just last week she was walking back from the market and she saw a little girl holding her arm crying. Sakura rushed over to see what was wrong, the girl had cut herself quite badly. But Sakura was alway handy with a needle and thread, she stiched the girls wound and wrapped her arm with a piece of clean linen she had just bought and gave her a small pastry and sent her on her way." Byakuya looked thoughful for a moment before allowing Rukia to continue.

"Sakura's home life is not very good. As you heard, her parents have hidden her away like some dirty little secret, her two older sisters constenly torment her, causing her to lose her temper, thus leading her to get quite a few only sibling she has that actually seems to really care for her is her younger sister Natsu. Sakura is almost always confined to her much too small rooms or she's kicked out of the house. Her parents rarely even utter any words to her, the most they say to her is 'Don't get in the way' or 'Stay out of sight'." Rukia finished

Byakuya looked to where Sakura had left the clearing. "Is there any other place besides here that she would go to?"

"Well, there is a waterfall nearby. She could have gone there. Why do you ask brother?"

Byakuya merely ignored her inquiry before asking her another question. "Do you know how well her parents provide for her?" Rukia looked at her brother suspiciously. "Not very good. Brother, you youself saw what she wore, is cotten really the fabric that a daughter of a Earl wears? If I remember correctly, Sakura said she has to re-sew her dresses every now and then. Hence why she's so very good with a needle." Byakuya nodded his head, before motioning for Rukia to follow him and telling one of the guards to get rope to lasso the horse that was in the glade.

* * *

It was an hour-and-a-half later that the royals made it back to the manor, with the light gray mare tied to Byakuya's own black stallion. Lord Haruno was out by the stables waiting. "Ah, I trust that you have enjoyed your afternoon ride My Lord." Byakuya looked at the man who had lied to him about his suposed 'dead daughter' since he accended to the throne. "Yes I quite enjoyed it. However my sister had found this beautiful mare and wanted to keep her. I'm sure that you would not mind housing her for the duration of our stay." Lord Haruno gave a smile. "It would be a pleasure Your Majesty." Before signaling to a stable boy to take the rope and lead the mare into a empty stall, and instucting him to find the blacksmith as to make shoes for the beast.

When Byakuya and Rukia entered the house they were greeted by the sight of Korin walking to them before giving them both a curtsy before raising. "What a beautiful creature. Where did you find her?" Rukia answered before Byakuya could. "I found her near the stream at the western end of the property. I couldn't help but to want her, I love her coloring." Rukia stated as she looked out the window to where the stables were just barely visible. Korin giggled before giving another curtsy and walking away.

"I'm sorry brother, but I could not let you tell her that Sakura found and owns the mare, she would surely tell her father. And I will not put Sakura through whatever it would be that her family would put her through." Byakuya looked at her through the corner of his eye before accepting her explanation with a slight bow of his head.

* * *

It was at the evening meal the Byakuya told the Haruno's of a sight he had seen on their land. A woman with short blossom pink colored hair and eyes the color of new leaves. Lord and Lady Haruno paled while their two eldest daughters eyes became most interested with the portrait of their grandfather hanging above the fireplace, it was only young Natsu that looked happy to have had her elder sister sighted by the king. "A figment of imagination I'm sure Your Majesty." Rukia looked to her brother as though asking him why he would tell the Haruno clan about seeing Sakura.

"If it were a figment of imagination, then it truely is a pity. But if she truely were a figment, then I wonder why it was so easy to sneak up on her. Why did she not vanish as such things normaly do?" Byakuya asked, the glint within his eyes told the Harunos that he knew they had been telling him lies about their third child. "I would ask that you tell me the truth in this matter. Is the woman I found really the daughter that you claimed to have died?" Lord Haruno drew a deep breath.

"Yes she is. But how could we not keep her a secret, her pink hair and green eyes would have raised too many inquirys within court."

It was then that Rukia stood. Her chair being pushed back with the speed that she had risen.

"So you lock her away? As though your wife had never birthed her? As though she were not your daughter? Your own flesh and blood!" Byakuya stood and placed a hand upon Rukia's shoulder, but Rukia was not stopping, she had held all this in since her fifth meeting with Sakura and learning of everything they had put her through. "I've met Sakura, I've gotten to know your daughter far better than you ever have or ever will. She helps so many people with the little allowence that you grant her, not really caring for herself to help others. Because as she says 'I do not wish to be like my parents, condeming other for their looks and rank. I will help those I can in anyway I can' your daughter sews shirts for the poor, she gives bread to those who are starving, she plays with the children in the market place. How can you say that a woman who does all that, is to be hidden away because of her looks!"

Rukia wretched her shoulder from Byakuya's firm grip before storming out to the stables and ordering that her horse be prepared for her. Once mounting the horse Rukia arranged the purple skirts of her dress before urgeing the horse into a gallop in order to find Sakura quickly. As Rukia had suspected Sakura was at the waterfall her feet just dangling above the water. Sakura turned her head to the sound of hooves, Sakura smiled when she saw Rukia but the smile vanished when she saw that her face was flushed with anger. "Rukia what happend?" Sakura asked.

"My brother told them about seeing you today." Sakura went so pale that Rukia thought that she might faint.

"Your parents, confessed to lying about your death in your sixth year. Your father then began to say how could they not lie about you, your looks would have raised to many questions within court. I- I lost my temper I told them how could they do such things to you when you help so many people." Sakura looked towards Rukia. "Where can I go now Rukia? They will surely never allow me back to the manor now. And I cannot help people when I do not get the allowence they grant me. What do I do now?"

"You come to court." Sakura and Rukia looked to find Byakuya standing with four mounted guards behind him. Sakura gave a small smile. "I do not think I'm fit for court. I only know what my tutors have taught me and of the things I have read in books. Court is not the place for me, Your Majesty." Byakuya walked up to the two women. "Be that as it may, what do you have to lose? I could place you with Rukia's Ladies-in-Waiting. You could learn about how the court works without being simply tossed to the sharks as it were." Rukia smiled at the idea of having Sakura as one of her ladies. "Take this chance. As you have said your family will surely never allow you back to the manor now."

"But what of Natsu? I've protected her for so long, if I leave now there will be no one to save her from my father's ambitions." Rukia looked thoughtful. "Brother, could both Sakura and Natsu become my ladies? Then Sakura could protect her little sister and they could both have a better chance." Byakuya took a moment or two before replying. "I do not see that to be a problem. Come we must return to the Haruno manor for now. We will leave for the castle tomorrow morning." Rukia nodded with a smile on her face as she practicly skipped to her horse and mounted it.

Byakuya turned to Sakura, holding out a hand for her he helped her to her feet and waited as she slipped her low heeled shoes onto her feet. Leading her to his night colored stallion. He mounted the horse with ease then gripped her gently by her arm and helped her to sit astride the animal, when Byakuya spurred the horse into a light gallop Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around his waist to keep her balance.

They had arrived back to the household in record time. Byakuya helping Sakura dismount the stallion did not see the looks that both her mother and father gave to her from the doorway of the home. But Sakura's reaction to the looks was to try and hide herself behind the King. "Lord and Lady Haruno, I would like to take this time to announce that your daughters both Sakura and Natsu will be leaving to go to court and join my sister's the Princess Rukia's ladies-in-waiting, tomorrow morning at dawn. So I say have Natsu ready herself to leave by sunrise." Both of them bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty." They allowed the royals entry, before Sakura's father grabbed her arm in a punishing grip.

* * *

_**Author's notes: I know, a new story. But this bunny would not leave me the hell alone. I read a story on Fanfiction, it was something like this, only Sakura was a thief I believe, but I think the author took the story down.**_

_**I liked the story and was looking forward to any updates the author might post, but alas the story was gone when I checked again at a later date. After I read that story this bunny latched onto me, but it's been a rough time and the bunny let go. But after remembering that a fellow author had helped me when I had a writer's block, Thank you, we threw ideas at one another until she/he gave me the idea of Sakura being born into a noble family. Orginaly Sakura was going to be the heiress to one of the noble families in the Seiretei, but that story didn't really get anywhere fast. Please review I would love to know what you thought of this chapter or if I should continue with this.**_


End file.
